


The Desk Clerk

by fourlegsgood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a truck driver, F/M, Motel AU, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is a desk clerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlegsgood/pseuds/fourlegsgood
Summary: Ben is a truck driver. Rey is the front desk clerk of his least (most) favorite motel.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Desk Clerk

“I just need an ID and a card for payment.” 

Ben sneered at that, reaching for his wallet. “They told me I could pay in cash.” 

The smaller girl before him who didn’t look more than twenty cocked her head, an annoyed expression gracing her petite features before she quickly schooled them. Not quick enough, however. “Who is ‘they’?” 

Groaning, he handed over his American Express card, the weight of the matte black card seemingly foreign in the girl's hand as she inspected it briefly. “My boss.” 

He looked down, seeing her name tag that said ‘Rey’ in plain lettering attached to a cheap light blue button up shirt. Well, Rey would be getting a shitty review. What kind of motel didn’t take cash? What was this, the fucking Ritz Carlton? 

“I’m sorry, we only accept card. It’s our policy. Would you still like to check in?” Rey held the metal key on her middle finger, the light reflecting off of it as it swayed back and forth. It was almost taunting. 

He had been driving for the last ten hours, and hadn’t gotten to sleep in an actual bed in nearly five days. All he wanted to do was get in a semi-comfortable bed and get some semi-decent sleep before he needed to wake up ten hours form then and start all over. The other truck drivers he’d met told him he was lucky he worked for someone who was a fickler for the rules. That when they were first starting off, they were being force to drive 16-20 hours at a time without rest. 

He’d rather do that and get his delivery in quickly than have to stay in shitty motels like this one. 

“Mister, do you-” 

Cutting her off, Ben groaned. “Yes, I still want to fucking check-in. Jesus.” 

Rey smiled politely, but he could tell she was just as fed up with him as he was with her. Good. 

She swiped his card before handing it back into his open palm. “The room number is on the key. There is free Wi-Fi in the room under Jakku underscore Motel. Your check-out is at 11AM.” As she was transferring the keys to him, she added. “Sharp.” 

“Right,” he responded, turning to walk away. 

“My name is Rey, Mr. Solo. Please, let me know if there is anything else I can assist you with.” 

Ben turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a much more natural smile that looked more like a grin than anything. Like the Cat that ate the Canary. His chest thumped uncomfortably at the sight, and the entire walk back to his room, he saw her light brown eyes in his head. 

He saw five different cockroaches on the concrete skittering in front of him, and when he finally got inside, he noticed that the main entry light didn’t work, so he had to turn on the lamp beside the ugly old bed. 

Ben Solo hoped he never had to come back to this hell hole again. 

\--- 

“Welcome back, Mr. Solo,” the deceptively sweet voice of Rey rang out as he stepped through the doors. 

Of course, he would get booked at this same pig sty. 

“Rey,” he responded in way of greeting. Getting out his method of payment, he sat it on the counter. 

“May I see your ID as well?” 

Ben’s eyebrows raised into his hair line. “You just called me by my name.” 

Rey smiled with a shrug from behind the poor excuse of a front desk, blue shirt slightly wrinkled. He could see from where he stood a take-out container with silverware still wrapped in plastic sitting on the top. She must have just gotten dinner. “Yes sir, but it’s our policy to verify ID.” 

He tossed his ID on the counter, ignoring the way his palms had grown sweaty within the last minute or so. She didn’t make him nervous, it was just that she annoyed him deeply. It made him uncomfortable to be around her because of her poor customer service skills, that’s all. 

“Here you go, Mr. Solo. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?” 

“Can I get a later check-out?” 

He knew her answer as soon as she sucked in a deep breath. “Unfortunately-” 

“Then you can’t help me, Rey.” 

He left the main office to head to his room for the night, deciding this time to not focus on the ground in front of him so that he could be blissfully ignorant to the creatures that infested this motel. 

When he got to the room, it took him a while before he noticed the TV didn’t work properly. Usually, he didn’t even care about watching TV, but for some reason tonight, this was bothering him more than it should have. 

Without another thought, he picked up the phone in the room and pressed 0. 

“Hi Mr. Solo, how can I assist you?” 

Ben sat down on the bed with the phone still in hand. “Rey, the TV in this room doesn’t work.” 

She hesitated before answering. “I-I’m very sorry to hear that. I have another room I can place you in, would that be alright? I know it’s late.” 

“I’ll be there in a moment to get the new key,” and then he hung up. 

When he got into the office a few moments later, Rey was picking her backpack off of the floor. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Solo. I have your new key right here.” She grabbed the small metal piece and held it out to him. 

“Are you leaving?” Ben asked before he could even consider what he was saying. He didn’t know why he had asked it, it wasn’t his business, and he truly didn’t care. 

Still, when she said, “Yeah, I have to get to my second job in a few hours so I need to get some rest,” Ben memorized the information immediately. 

But of course, his response was to nod and turn to leave. Rey looked a little put off by his lack of response, but only re-shifted her backpack on her shoulder and turned the opposite direction he went to. 

He kind of felt like shit when he got back to his room, and wasn’t surprised when he woke up the next morning feeling much the same. 

\--- 

“May I see your ID?” 

By now, Ben was used to Rey’s determination to follow her script. 

He sat his ID down on the table and watched as Rey swiped his card on the machine beside the desktop computer. 

“Do you go to school?” 

The small girl in the blue shirt before him smiled, but hid it quickly. She did that a lot with him. “Not yet.” 

“Is that why you work two jobs? So you can afford school?” 

Rey handed him back his cards, the shiny ring to his motel room hanging from her index finger as always. “Three. And I also have to survive, Mr. Solo. You know, rent, utilities, food.” 

He pondered if his salary could cover that for her before wiping the thought from his brain. “I see.” 

“You’re on the first floor, closest I could get you to the office, as always,” she said. 

Ben nodded, taking the key from her finger. He wasn’t sure why, but being closer to the office helped him sleep better. 

“Thanks, Rey.” 

“Have a good night, Mr. Solo.” 


End file.
